Un coeur de glace
by Lexy-Kun
Summary: Vois mes rêves et lis mon coeur"... Lorsque Dumbledore a un plan digne de lui pour réunir les Maisons, lorsque Drago a une idée "génialissime" de Serpentard pour comprendre ce Potter cynique qu'il ne reconnaît plus... [slash yaoi HPDM]
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Lexy-Kun... Donc, moi lol "

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les décors ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tout droits sorti de l'imagination génialissime de J.K Rowling Seule l'intrigue m'appartient (na mwaaaaa!!!!). Ah, non! Lena est à moi, de même que la petite phrase d'introduction qui est tout droit sortie de mon esprit torturé un soir où, prise par des souvenirs douloureux, je n'arrivais pas à dormir (on s'en fout de ta vie consciennnce!! lâcheuh moiii!!)

**Résumé :** "Vois mes rêves et lis mon coeur".... Lorsque Dumbledore a un plan bien digne de lui pour réunir les Maisons de Poudlard, lorsque Drago a une idée "génialissime" de Serpentard pour comprendre ce Potter cynique qu'il ne reconnaît plus... slash yaoi HP/DM

**Rating : **Rating R pour risque de citron... Mais très peu sûr, reste à voir si j'arrive/j'ose l'écrire ou non... " Surtout que Nyny-Chan (ma meilleure amie Lexy... je sais conscience, je sais on s'en fout de ma vie... t'apprends vite ) risque de me prendre pour une obsédée perverse incurable. (parce que t'en es pas une peut-être?! ... no comment "

_La nuit les démons_

_Surgissent et prennent la raison_

_Petit à petit je m'enfonce…_

(Aqme, Sur le Fil)

_La nuit, tout nos sentiments s'amplifient, deviennent hors de contrôle. Notre esprit s'ouvre, relâche son attention. Toutes nos pensées voguent alors en totale liberté, laissant ainsi s'échapper tout ces souvenirs sombres et douloureux que l'on garde enfouit le jour, de peur qu'ils ne nous détruisent. Nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. J'ai peur de la nuit..._(Lexy-Kun. Copyright ! lol ;p)

Prologue 

Harry Potter se redressa sur son lit en sursaut, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, sa respiration saccadée (1). Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar. C'était ainsi chaque nuit, depuis son retour à Privet Drive. Cela faisait donc près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas connu de sommeil réparateur, et ce qui lui semblait le plus frustrant était qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler de ce qu'il rêvait. Enfin, ils étaient sûrement composés de ces mêmes idées joyeuses qui le poursuivaient dans la journée, rien de bien nouveau donc. Sa cicatrice ne le faisant pas souffrir, ce ne pouvait pas être des visions de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait encore entreprit aucune attaque. Les informations moldues ne parlaient toujours que de problèmes « mineurs », et _La Gazette du Sorcier_ exposait toutes les mesures prises par le Ministère de la Magie afin de se préparer à d'éventuelles attaques, qui se résumait à modifier le fonctionnement d'Azkaban. La plupart des sorciers ne faisant plus confiance aux Détraqueurs, Cornelius Fudge avait prit la décision non pas de les renvoyer (ce serait les pousser dans les bras de Voldemort) mais de changer les cellules, qui ressemblaient plus maintenant à des coffres de Gringotts. Il avait aussi fait renforcer la sécurité du Ministère de la Magie et embauché de nombreux Aurors, dont certains s'occupaient de l'espionnage tandis que d'autres circulaient dans les rues incognito afin de veiller à ce qu'aucune attaque n'ait lieu. Il avait, de plus, mis sous protection plusieurs familles qui comptaient ou avaient comptés parmi elles de fervents opposants du Mage Noir. Bref, il agissait en homme responsable pour rattraper son énorme gaffe et tenter de récupérer la confiance des Sorciers, mise à rude épreuve par l'attaque du Ministère. Attaque où Sirius avait perdu la vie... Sentant que ses pensées dérivaient sur un terrain dangereux, Harry enfoui vite ce souvenir dans un coin de son esprit et se re-concentra sur les nouvelles de Voldemort. D'après l'expression, « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ! ». C'était sûrement ce que devait se dire la plupart des sorciers, mais pas lui. Le monde magique et moldu était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Il se préparait quelque chose, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Soupirant, il passa sa main sur son visage, remis ses lunettes en place et se prépara à descendre. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu droit au réveil pour le moins strident de sa chère tante Pétunia. Depuis que les Dursley avaient été « présentés » à ses « amis bizarres », ils avaient prit le parti de l'ignorer. Ils se contentaient de le regarder d'un air dégoûté, haineux. Il aurait presque pu comparer leur regard avec celui de Malefoy, s'il n'y avait pas eut cette lueur de peur, voire de terreur. Malefoy n'avait pas peur de lui, et même si c'était le cas, il n'en laisserait sûrement rien paraître. Il était trop fier, trop arrogant pour ça. Aujourd'hui, il appréciait assez cette façon d'être. Froid, détaché... C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il devenait lui-même, petit à petit. Il se détachait de sa « famille » qui n'en avait que le nom, indifférent, froid. Son cœur était de glace. Une carapace de glace autour de son cœur... Oui, c'était cela qu'il lui fallait. Face à sa « famille », c'était le meilleur moyen de se protéger. Il avait toujours été plus « feu » que « glace », il ne savait pas dissimuler ni même contrôler ses émotions. Jusqu'à présent, cette attitude ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, surtout dans cette maison. Il lui fallait changer.

Il se déplaçait lentement, d'une démarche presque sinueuse rappelant les mouvements d'un serpent. Il traversait la nuit, parcourut d'un sentiment d'excitation impatiente qui s'amplifiait à chaque instant. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin en brique rouge miteux, sorti nonchalamment sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers un mannequin exposé dans l'une des vitrines. Murmurant quelques mots, il fit exploser le pantin sous les rires et exclamations surexcitées des hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui. Il se retourna avec lenteur, observa un instant ces personnes encagoulées qui le craignaient, l'admiraient, et lui vouaient une obéissance totale. Il eut un petit rictus moqueur envers ses sbires, ses _Mangemorts_, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la vitrine et de la traverser, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Le moment était venu. Il pénétra dans une immense salle, un hall, où s'apprêtaient des médicomages visiblement occupés. A tel point que son entrée parue presque inaperçue...si ce n'est cette jeune femme qui croisa son regard. Il observa alors attentivement son visage, se délectant de sa réaction : elle se stoppa brutalement, ses yeux s'agrandissant lentement de surprise, d'effroi, puis de terreur, sa bouche forma un grand O et, pendant quelques secondes de flottement, elle fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Puis, son corps fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, elle laissa tomber la fiole qu'elle tenait à la main et poussa un hurlement strident. De la terreur pure. Son visage, son corps, sa voix... tout chez elle transpirait la peur. Et il aimait ça. Une sensation de puissance et d'exaltation l'enivra, lui faisant tourner la tête. Comme au ralentit, il vit les personnes présentes se figer et se tourner vers la source du bruit. Leur regard tomba sur lui, et à leur tour ils transpirèrent la peur. Soudain, certains se mirent en mouvement, peut-être pour venir en aide aux patients, prévenir le Ministère, ou, théorie beaucoup plus probable, fuir... A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que ses fidèles Mangemorts leur jetèrent un sort mortel. Il regarda avec une joie intense les corps sans vies tomber au sol. Ils n'étaient déjà plus que de la chair morte... _Quelque part en lui, un sentiment d'horreur_... Il continua à marcher, laissant ses Mangemorts s'occuper des employés qu'ils croisaient. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... il cherchait autre chose. Déambulant dans les couloirs, il ouvrait les portes de chaque chambre. Il jetait un coup d'œil rapide, voulant savoir qui l'occupait. Des cris de terreur précédaient chacun de ses passages, l'emplissant de joie et de puissance. _Et quelque part en lui, un sentiment d'horreur_... Une femme...un homme...un vieillard... Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de les tuer lui-même. Il relégua cette tâche à ses sbires. Partout où il passait, la mort suivait... Il était la Peste. Comme il aimait cette idée...Bientôt, tout l'hôpital transpira la peur, la terreur, l'horreur. Il jubilait totalement, extatique. Il se sentait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissant. Il était invincible. Il était la Mort. Non, il était le Maître de la Mort, il la contrôlait, elle lui était soumise. Il était Tout-Puissant. Il venait, jugeait et tuait ceux qui le méritait. Comme ce Dieu que son cher _père_ affectionnait tant. Il marchait dans ses couloirs où l'on se battait pour sauver des vies, et il y semait la mort. Et enfin...enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Des enfants, qui s'étaient blottis tous les uns contre les autres dans un des lits...Des petits visages d'anges reflétant la terreur pure... Un sourire immense, dément, prit place sur son visage. _Et quelque part en lui, un sentiment d'horreur_... Tremblant d'excitation, d'anticipation, de bonheur, il dirigea sa baguette vers l'un des enfants, un petit garçon brun aux yeux clairs, et murmura avec bonheur « Avada Kedavra »...Un éclair vert toucha le petit corps en plein cœur. Les voix des autres enfants, les voix de l'innocence se mirent à hurler, l'amenant presque au bord de l'extase. **_Et quelque part en lui, un sentiment d'horreur_**... Lentement, avec délectation, il fit pleuvoir la Mort sur ces enfants si horriblement innocents, ignorant encore tout de la vie. Là, enfin, une larme coulant sur son visage, il atteignit l'extase...

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, hurlant, une douleur inimaginable vrillant sa cicatrice. C'était horrible, ce qu'il avait vu était atroce et il en avait ressenti de la joie, du bonheur alors qu'il tuait ces enfants. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui les avaient tués ce n'était pas lui qui avait ressenti cette joie, mais elle avait parcouru chaque fibre de son corps il la sentait encore forte et éclatante en lui et un rire aigu sinistre résonnait en lui. Son horreur s'accrue, lui tordant l'estomac, lui donnant la nausée, et ce sentiment de bonheur qui s'intensifait... IL se délectait de son horreur et IL se jouait de lui et plus il sentait cette joie et plus l'horreur lui prenait les tripes et plus la joie était intense le faisant entrer ainsi dans un cercle vicieux. Ces sentiments à lui et ceux de ce _monstre_ se mélangeaient tournaient s'intensifiaient, lui donnaient envie de rire et de vomir. Il était submergé noyé sous ses émotions et cette horreur douloureuse atroce mélangée à cette joie jubilatoire extatique le rendait fou...Toute idée cohérente s'effaça de son esprit alors qu'un hurlement dément s'échappa de son corps. Alertée par ce cri presque inhumain, Tante Pétunia sorti de son lit à une vitesse éclair. Bon Dieu cet imbécile allait réveiller leurs voisins, qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient en l'entendant hurler ainsi ! Sûrement que ce petit avorton se faisait torturer. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais fut brutalement projetée et plaquée contre le mur par une sorte de force invisible, intense, puissante, étouffante, prenant la forme d'un souffle extrêmement puissant... L'atmosphère était lourde, électrique, produisant même une sorte de bourdonnement sourd qui lui bouchait les oreilles, comme lorsque la pression se faisait trop forte. Harry était allongé sur le lit, chaque traits de son visage et la crispation de chaque muscle de son corps reflétant une douleur physique et morale qu'elle ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer, et de sa cicatrice émanait une intense lueur verte émeraude... Pétunia sentit soudain une main lui agripper violemment l'épaule et la « décoller » du mur. Elle se tourna vers celui qui l'avait tirée, hagarde, et reconnu Dursley dont le visage était marqué par la frayeur. Elle toussota, cherchant en vain son souffle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle suffoquait... Cet avorton était un monstre, un monstre dangereux, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et elle se jura de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui de trop près.

Pendant deux jours, Harry resta prostré sur son lit sans boire ni manger, le visage et les muscles crispés. L'halo de magie pure qui l'entourait s'était légèrement atténué peu après sa crise, atteignant d'abord les limites de sa chambre avant de se contenter d'entourer son lit. La nuit qui devait marquer la début du troisième jour, celui-ci s'était entièrement résorbé et le corps de Harry se relaxa. Lentement, il se leva, semblant légèrement affaibli mais pas autant que l'on aurait pu le croire vu l'état de déshydratation dans lequel il aurait du se trouver. Il semblait que sa magie avait conservé ses forces. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit soudain plus clairement que jamais, comme si sa myopie n'avait jamais existée. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit : le visage de Sirius. Il avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort, de sa protection. Son rêve, sa vision avait été plus précise et réaliste que jamais, et il fallait qu'il l'exorcise. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa petite table, prenant une plume et un parchemin pour lui écrire une lettre, et soudain, une flash, une image lui parvint : Sirius frappé par le Sortilège de Mort, Sirius qui passait à travers le voile, son éternel sourire encore posé sur ses lèvres... Une seule phrase envahie alors son esprit, tournant et retournant sans cesse : « L'erreur d'un vieil homme... ».

Un jeune homme observait fixement une fenêtre du 4, Privet Drive, caché dans l'obscurité de la nuit à l'abri des buissons. Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'il n'avait plus eut aucune nouvelle. Il avait entendu hurlement démentiel et vu une déferlante incroyable de magie pure provenant de cette chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle il essayait vainement de voir, et depuis, plus rien. Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de ne pas se faire de soucis, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire aux autres. Inutile de semer la panique pour rien, avait-il dit. Mais il y avait tout de même de quoi s'inquiéter, non ?! D'abord un hurlement presque inhumain et une explosion de magie, ensuite un calme plat de plusieurs jours... Il s'agissait quand même là de l'unique espoir du monde sorcier ! Comment pouvait-il rester là à attendre patiemment ?! N'y tenant plus, il transforma la gouttière qui longeait la fenêtre de la chambre de Potter en échelle et y grimpa silencieusement, profitant du secret de la nuit pour user de sa magie à l'insu des moldus. Lentement, avec une extrême prudence et discrétion, il mit son visage à hauteur de la fenêtre... Pour croiser deux grands yeux verts qui regardait droit dans les siens avec intensité, et la lueur qui les faisait briller était si puissante, vibrante qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Si le Diable que sa mère moldue craignait tant existait réellement, son regard n'aurait pas été plus terrifiant, plus paralysant que celui-ci. Il entendit alors une voix dure gronder : « Cessez... de me surveiller... ». De frayeur, il lâcha les barreaux de l'échelle et tomba rudement au sol. Heureusement, son rôle de membre de l'Ordre lui avait appris à se réceptionner pour limiter les dégâts, et avait rendu son corps plus résistant. Il put ainsi se relever immédiatement, et, paniqué, son premier réflexe fut d'accourir auprès de Dumbledore. Son petit protégé était en très, très bonne santé, du moins physique, parce que mentalement il avait drôlement changé ! Il était devenu réellement effrayant. Lui qui avait fait déjà fait face à une horde de mangemorts sans sourciller se retrouvait paralysé de peur devant ce gamin. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, ce gosse n'était décidément pas comme les autres. Un centième de seconde plus tard, il réalisa que s'il racontait cela à Dumbledore, il ne pourrait pas lui cacher qu'il avait transgressé les ordres : il avait succombé à sa curiosité, il avait fait usage de la magie dans ce quartier moldu et Harry l'avait surpris en train de l'espionner... Le chef de l'Ordre n'allait pas apprécier cela. Oh non, il n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas apprécié. Toute la crédibilité qu'il avait eut tant de mal à récupérer après sa gaffe de l'été précédent allait s'envoler en fumée, et il allait se retrouver de nouveau assigné à des tâches futiles et plus qu'ennuyeuses, du genre « Etre la baby-sitting des enfants Weasley ». Finalement, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de le mettre au courant... autant garder cela pour lui. Et puis, quelle importance cela aurait pu avoir de toute façon ?! Il lui suffisait de dire qu'il avait vu de l'activité dans la chambre de Harry et que donc celui-ci était bel et bien sain et sauf, comme il le lui avait assuré. Oui, il allait faire comme cela...

A suivre...

(1) Non non, le rating R ne se justifie pas déjà... Hem, désolée, je ne vous embêterais plus avec mes remarques inutiles " (et surtout particulièrement débile --" arrêteuh de me martyriser euh méchante conscience TT)

Eh bien, voilà, ce prologue est fini!! Normalement, un prologue est censé être plus court que les chapitres, mais celui-ci fait bel est bien la même longueur que la plupart des chapitres " mais je tenais absolument à chaque scène...J'espere que cela vous a plu!! C'est la première fanfiction HP que j'écris (à bien y réfléchir, c'est ma première fanfiction tout court lol) et c'est la première fois que je publies mes écrits et le met à disposition d'un large public, je ne sais donc absolument pas ce que cela vaut, même si j'ai eu la chance d'être complimentée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et à toujours du mal à y croire par deux de mes idoles (BlackNémésis et Melhuiwen! Merci énormément à vous deux ). J'aimerais donc énormément que vous me reviewez, que cela soit positif ou non, même si vous vous contentez de mettre un " :-) " si vous avez apprécié ou un " -/'" si vous n'aimez pas, ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Alors, s'il vous plait, ayez pitié d'une pauvre fanfictrice extrêmement nerveuse après avoir lâché son bébé dans la cour des grands "

petit ps : J'aimerais vous recommander la fanfiction de ma meilleure amie, Nyny-Chan, qui écrit aussi une histoire HP. Si vous n'avez pas aimé mon style, eh bien le sien n'est pas le même, et si vous l'avez apprécié, même si elle écrit différemment c'est tout aussi bien Je ne fais pas de pub parce que je l'adore énormément, mais réellement parce que son histoire m'a séduite! C'est un couple Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy, et j'ai beau ne pas l'aimer (le couple lol) j'ai tout de même trouvé l'histoire très intéressante Je vais faire en sorte que sa fic soit accessible via ma bio (avec "favorites stories") le plus rapidement possible.

Voilà, je vous lâche lol! Désolée d'avoir abusé de votre temps "


	2. Idée géniale de Dumbledore

**Auteur :** Lexy-Kun toujours lol

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le décor appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seuls m'appartiennent l'intrigue et Lena (qui n'apparaît pas encore... ce n'est pas un personnage-clé mais je l'aime bien moi ). Bien sûr, je ne fais pas de profit en écrivant cette fic, je ne gagne que des reviews (bien qu'elles soient extrêmement précieuses pour moi ). Oh, et je me base essentiellement sur les livres, donc désolée mais pas d'uniforme "chemise cravate pantalon (ou jupe pour les filles lol)" sous les robes de sorcier, de même que pas de Draco pleurnichant lorsqu'il se fait menacer par Hermione.

**Spoiler :** Tome 5 (ouais, je précise, je viens de me rendre compte que tout le monde ne l'avait pas lu lol ;p)

**Résumé :** Lorsque Dumbledore a une idée bien digne de lui pour rapprocher les Maisons, lorsque Drago a un plan "génialissime" de Serpentard pour comprendre ce Potter cynique qu'il ne reconnait plus... slash yaoi HP/DM

**Rating :** R pour cause de risque de citron, si j'ose en écrire un (ouais parce que je suis un peu pudique quand même lol) et si j'y arrive lol

**Réponses aux reviews** (:D j'ai eu des reviewws euhhh ;p)

**BlackNémésis** : sautille partout en jubilant j'ai reçu une review de BlackNémésiiis euhhh!! J'ai reçu une review de BlackNémésiiis euhhh!! Lol Comme tu vois, je continue d'abuser de votre temps lol. C'est vrai, tu aimes ma fic?! Vrai de vrai?! sourire béat. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à mettre de l'intensité dans mon prologue, avec la phrase "Et quelque part en lui, un sentiment d'horreur". J'ai toujours très peur de ne pas réussir à transmettre les émotions voulues! blush ne t'inclines pas, voyons, franchement je ne le mérites pas lol Je dois encore m'améliorer! Pour celui qui espionne Harry... en effet, ce n'est pas Malfoy lol, en fait je pensais à Mondingus, mais ce n'est pas réellement important Seul importe le fait qu'il soit toujours surveillé par l'Ordre, que cela l'agace énormément et le fait que Harry soit capable de faire peur à un combattant aguerri! Sinon, tu as tout à fait compris ce que je voulais dire avec ma phrase "Là, enfin, une larme coulant sur son visage, il atteignit l'extase..." c'est bien la dualité entre les sentiments de Harry et ceux de Voldemort. Il y a aussi peut-être un autre petit quelque chose, mais si cela est on le découvrira bien plus tard... Pour le halo de magie, on en verra les incidences sur Harry là aussi plus tard, au fil de la fiction Voilà voilà, merci de mavoir reviewé, je t'adooore :D

**Nyny-chan** : Lol, désolée ma chirie, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler de toi :D Bah c'est vrai, en temps que meilleure amie, tu es la deuxième femme la plus importante dans ma vie lol!! Bon, peut-être la troisième si je comptes la famille lol. Forcément que je parles de toi... Je suis heureuse que tu aies lu ce que tu n'avais pas encore vu avec avidité, et que cette fiction te plaise même si tu n'aimes pas ce couple :D Je t'adore, tu sais?! Et ta phrase à propos de mon petit texte copyright m'a beaucoup émue... Merci beaucoup ma SDA, je ne l'oublierais pas. Et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un et que tu te sens seule. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et pour moi cela a vraiment un sens très fort.

**Ornaluca** ou artémis? : Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! Elle m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te plaise Pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai remedié au problème, j'avais déjà décoché la case mais apparemment ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite lol " Sinon, et bien, j'espere que le délai pour la suite ne t'as pas paru trop long! Par contre, pour les autres chapitres les upload risque d'être beaucoup plus espacés... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'ils arrivent aussi rapidement que possible, mais pour ça il faudra combattre ma flemme légendaire en m'envoyant des reviews :D (mais nan, je ne fais pas de chantage lol). Encore merci XD

**Chupz : **Je suis vraiment désolée que mes paragraphes soient trop longs, c'est vrai que c'est assez compacté mais je ne saurais pas faire autrement sans risquer de casser le rythme de l'histoire. Je calque ma présentation sur celle que j'ai l'occasion de voir dans les livres, et je ne vois pas comment la modifier, où changer de ligne etc... Donc, comme tu peux le voir, eh bien à défaut de pouvoir en changer je continues d'écrire de la même façon qu'avant. A part cela, tu as raison, ce sont les reviews "méchantes" qui font avancer les auteurs. Après tout, "review" veut dire "critique", pas compliment lol

**Aka :** Voilà la suite ma chériiie T'es contente?! J'éspère en tout cas! Moi ce chapitre ne me plaît pas trop, je ne sais pas je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, qu'il est moins bien écrit que le prologue... Enfin ce n'est que mon humble avis lol! A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses. Lol, pour les lemons, on verra bien... je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à faire quelque chose de bien. Merci de m'avoir fait de la pub, c'est vraiment trop adorable XD Je t'aime super fort, bizzzzzoooouuuuuuuuxxxxxxx

**Céline.s :** J'suis vraiment désolée je croyais vraiment t'avoir dit que j'écrivais! Et puis j'allais te dire que j'avais posté le prologue de ma fic mais j'ai corrigé ton chapitre, je me suis trouvé absorbée dans ta fic et j'ai oublié " Excuse-moi! Désolée aussi pour mon chapitre toujours aussi compacté :-/ Comme je l'ai dis au-dessus, je ne sais pas faire autrement ! gomen na " Je suis contente que mon prologue t'ai plus, et j'éspère que la suite te plaira aussi. Euh... tu comptes vraiment me harceler?! lol!

I. Idée géniale de Dumbledore

Drago Malefoy rêvait de se venger de Saint Potter le Balafré depuis que sa bande de crétins les avaient transformés, lui et ses acolytes, en espèce de chose gluante et répugnante. Rien que d'y penser la rage le submergeait. En réalité, cela remontait à bien plus longtemps, lors de sa première année... la main qu'il lui avait tendue dans le train à cette époque avait beau n'être qu'un stratagème pour pouvoir le malmener par la suite, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait été extrêmement vexé lorsque son amitié s'était vue refusée. C'est vrai, on ne peut décemment pas refuser une faveur offerte par un Malefoy ! Toutes ces années de rivalité et le sort lancé à la fin de la cinquième année n'avait fait qu'accroître sa rancœur. C'était simple : il le haïssait, corps et âme.

Aujourd'hui, leur sixième année venait de débuter, lui offrant l'occasion d'assouvir un peu sa soif de vengeance. Accompagné de ses gorilles, il se rendait à leur premier cours de l'année, en prenant cependant un chemin différent de celui des autres Serpentards : il voulait être sûr de croiser le trio le plus Gryffondorien sur Terre, ce qui bien entendu ne manqua pas. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'ils se soient mit en marche, une tête rousse fit son apparition, accompagnée d'une brunette et, enfin, de Mr Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre la voix plaintive de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Le-Fait-Savoir dire : « Mais enfin Harry regarde-moi ! » avant que les Gryffondors ne se rendent compte de leur présence et ne s'immobilisent enfin. D'un signe de tête Drago ordonna à ses loubards de s'occuper des amis d'Harry, ce qu'ils firent merveilleusement bien. Ils entourèrent la taille d'Hermione et de Ron de leurs bras massifs avant que ceci n'aient eut le temps de dégainer leurs baguettes. Drago, un sourire aux lèvres, brandit sa baguette à l'encontre de son ennemi juré et lui lança un sort de Crache Limaces, bien décidé à lui faire goûter à ce en quoi il avait été transformé. Harry se contenta de s'écarter à une vitesse surprenante et de laisser le sortilège s'écraser contre le mur, sans prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette ou même de lever les yeux du sol. Abasourdi, Malefoy le regarda le dépasser et se rendre tranquillement à son cours de potion. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cet imbécile congénital ?! Il n'avait même pas levé la tête une seule fois depuis le début de leur rencontre ! Et puis...il hallucinait ou bien le brun ne portait plus de lunettes ? Décidément, celui-ci semblait avoir bien changé, physiquement et mentalement. Crabbe et Goyle lâchèrent Ron et Hermione qui coururent rejoindre leur ami, apparemment très inquiets pour lui. Drago resta immobile quelques instants avant de se décider à aller en cours, les sourcils froncés.

Ron et Hermione réussirent enfin à rattraper Harry, qui était resté sourd à leurs appels. Le dévisageant d'un air soucieux, ils se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête là. L'été à Square Grimmaurd n'avait pas été aussi agréable qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Hermione et Ron s'y étaient retrouvés dès le début des vacances, ce qui avait permit au rouquin de s'avouer, et de lui avouer (enfin) son amour. Ils avaient passés de savoureux moments (entre leurs disputes), bien décidés à oublier les évènements de l'année dernière et à laisser les « adultes » s'occuper de la guerre. Un mois entier avait été entièrement consacré au bon développement de leur relation. Ensemble, ils se sentaient bien, sereins, dans le monde bien spécifique des couples amoureux. Et puis, Harry était arrivé, plus renfermé que jamais. Les lettres envoyées à ces amis durant le mois précédent avaient été très courtes, se résumant à : « Je vais bien, les Dursley me laissent en paix. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances entre amoureux. Amicalement, Harry ». C'était tout juste de quoi les rassurer et se montrer courtois. Il avait fait une arrivée marquée à Square Grimmaurd : il avait en effet ouvert presque violemment les portes du salon, interrompant une réunion de l'Ordre, et avait lancé : « Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire que j'ignorerais, je ne sais pas moi, un moyen que posséderait Voldemort pour me manipuler, un ennemi de la famille qui se serait échappé d'Azkaban, une prophétie me concernant... Eh bien, évitons de perdre du temps et dites-le moi. ». Devant le silence qui suivit ses paroles, il fit un petit sourire narquois avant de murmurer « Bien. » et de ressortir. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il prit la peine de saluer ses deux amis, totalement sidérés. Durant le reste du temps qu'il passa au Quartier Général, il avait été très poli avec tout le monde, mais il ne parlait que très peu et s'enfermait pendant de longues journées dans le grenier où se trouvait Buck. Nul ne savait ce qu'il y faisait : la porte était constamment fermée à clef et aucun bruit n'en sortait ; il avait sûrement du prendre la précaution de lancer un sortilège de silence. Ils avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec lui, mais il se contentait de leur répondre par monosyllabe et de se défiler dès que possible. Il ne leur avait même pas expliqué comment il avait réussit à se débarrasser de ses lunettes. Il tentait de paraître un tant soit peu enthousiaste devant Miss Weasley pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Le petit couple, dépité face au comportement de leur meilleur ami, se réconforta mutuellement en se tenant tendrement par la main en entrant dans la salle de classe (ou plutôt le cachot) de leur professeur de potion tant apprécié, Mr Rogue. Leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, ils s'installèrent à une table du fond tandis que Harry s'asseyait seul juste devant eux. Malefoy et son ami Blaise Zabini prirent la table située au même niveau, sur l'autre rangée, « réservée » aux Serpentards. Le Professeur Rogue donna ses instructions, et tous commencèrent à préparer leur potion, qui promettait d'être aussi difficile qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme toujours, celle de Neville tourna très vite au vinaigre malgré les efforts désespérés de son voisin pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Drago réussit parfaitement la sienne en un temps record, ce qui lui permit d'observer ce que faisaient les autres. Hermione dispensait des conseils – des ordres auraient été plus juste ï€­ à Ron pour éviter toute erreur, et les oreilles de celui-ci commençaient à devenir de plus en plus rouges. On aurait dit qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi commandé par sa chérie... il y avait de la tension dans l'air, constata le blond non sans une once de satisfaction. Etonnement, Harry resta complètement indifférent aux regards méprisants du professeur et réussit à faire une potion de la bonne couleur, et même de la bonne texture. En fait, il semblait que sa potion méritait au moins un E, (Effort Exceptionnel) voire même un O (Optimal) ! Drago, les yeux écarquillés, examina le visage impassible du Gryffondor. Alors que Rogue accourait pour hurler un « _Evanesco_ » à l'encontre de la potion explosive de Londubat, Harry remplit une fiole de sa potion et la posa précautionneusement sur le bureau du professeur, prenant bien soin de ne pas la casser. Ledit professeur, quand il s'en rendit enfin compte, en resta complètement coi. Pour la première fois en presque six ans, il ne trouva rien à dire pour descendre Potter. Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour martyriser le brun, il fit passer ses nerfs en retirant le plus de points possibles aux autres Rouges et Ors, se montrant plus odieux que jamais.

Les autres semaines ne différèrent pas vraiment. Harry restait imperturbable, et il ne réagissait pas ou très peu aux remarques de ses professeurs et amis. Il ne faisait que répondre par monosyllabes, appliquer les formules et donner des réponses appropriées si besoin était. Petit à petit, ses deux fidèles amis lâchèrent prise, ne cherchant plus à « réanimer » leur meilleur ami : cela semblait être peine perdue. Seul un événement sembla troubler la « routine » qu'il avait installé : une rumeur courrait en effet que lors d'une séance de Divination, où le professeur Trelawney avait (une fois de plus) prédit qu'il mourrait jeune ï€­ sans néanmoins donner la date ou les circonstances de sa mort ï€­ , il lui ait répondu avec un sourire narquois qu'on ne lui connaissait pas : « Apprenez-moi donc quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà. ».Le Serpentard aux (magnifiques) yeux gris, quant à lui, observait chaque jour son rival, de plus en plus dubitatif.

Le rythme scolaire habituel et presque abrutissant fut cette fois totalement bouleversée la veille des vacances de la toussaint. En effet, lors du dernier cours de métamorphose, la directrice de maison Gryffondor annonça :

« Tout les élèves doivent être présents dans la Grande Salle à 18h précise, sous peine de devoir passer une heure de retenue dans le cachot du professeur Rogue. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. »

La réaction des adolescents ne se firent pas attendre : une grimace de dégoût déforma leur visage.

Chez les Serpentards, l'annonce fut légèrement différente :

« Vous devez tous vous rendre dans la Grande Salle à 18h pile. Tout retard sera sanctionné par une heure de retenue avec Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite. »

Le visage toujours aussi impassible, les verts et argents ne purent cependant pas réprimer un petit frisson. Exception faite peut-être de Crabbe et Goyle, la bouche ouverte, qui semblaient ne pas avoir compris grand chose, pour ne pas changer.

Les Poufsouffles reçurent la même annonce que les Gryffondors, mais leur réaction fut différente : leur mine épouvantée montrait bien la terreur que provoquait en eux l'austère professeur de potion.

Pour les Serdaigles, le professeur Flitwick précisa juste qu'il y aurait sanction. Cela suffisait largement pour ces élèves tellement inquiets d'être de parfaits étudiants.

A l'heure venue, tout les élèves étaient présents et échangeaient leurs avis sur le pourquoi de cette convocation, dans un brouhaha pour le moins...bruyant.

« Hum hum, commença Dumbledore amenant immédiatement le silence. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne doute du retour de Voldemort ( un long frisson parcourut la Salle, et les élèves furent plus attentifs que jamais). Comme l'a si bien dit le choixpeau l'année dernière, un grand péril menace le monde magique. C'est pourquoi il est primordial de parvenir à une unification des Maisons de Poudlard. En effet, je suis persuadé que l'union fera notre force, tandis qu'une division nous rendrait terriblement vulnérable. Pour y parvenir, le choixpeau répartira les élèves d'une Maison dans celle qui conviendra le mieux à chacun d'entre eux – après celle où ils se trouvent bien entendus. Aux vacances de la Toussaint, les élèves retourneront dans leur Maison d'origine et ce sera au tour d'une autre maison de repasser la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Ce soir, ce seront les élèves de Gryffondors qui seront répartis. Leurs bagages étant pour la plupart déjà faits pour leur départ en vacances, j'ai pensé que le déménagement serait moins compliqué... Ceci ne s'applique qu'aux élèves ayant atteint leur 2ème année, car j'estime que les 1ère année doivent d'abord se faire à leur nouvelle école. Ensuite, pour ce qui est des points, les élèves qui auront été répartis pour la seconde fois feront perdre – ou gagner – des points aussi bien à leur Maison d'origine qu'à leur nouvelle Maison. Les élèves qui sont préfets en chef garderont leurs attributions et devront veiller sur tout les élèves faisant parties de leur Maison – qu'ils aient été répartis une seconde fois ou qu'ils proviennent d'une autre Maison ou pas – . Quant au Quidditch, les joueurs garderont leur place dans leur équipe d'origine. Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout. Je laisse donc le choixpeau s'occuper de la suite des opérations. »

Les élèves restèrent abasourdis, ne digérant pas encore cette information complètement farfelue.

« On mange pas tout de suite, alors ? ! souffla Ron »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis tous les élèves chuchotèrent des commentaires assez incrédules lorsque le choixpeau fit son apparition. Pendant un court instant, ils avaient crus à une blague. Ils se faisaient tout doucement à l'idée que c'était peut-être sérieux, car après tout il s'agit de Dumbledore, le directeur le plus farfelu que Poudlard ait jamais eut ! (et ça rime en plus !) Mc Gonagall fit taire l'assemblée de son regard austère (regard de la mort qui tue) et commença à appeler les élèves.

Colin Crivey fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, bientôt suivit par son petit frère Denis. Seamus fut envoyé à Serdaigle, après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation. La tâche semblait beaucoup plus ardue pour le chapeau ! Peu avant que son tour arrive, Hermione se tourna vers son petit ami et lui demanda anxieusement s'il pensait qu'ils seraient séparés. Ron la rassura du mieux qu'il put, ajoutant que même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même Maison ils se verraient toujours aussi souvent que possible. Ce qui suivit paraît assez incroyable, en tout cas exceptionnel venant de la jeune femme si irréprochable en public : elle agrippa son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche avant de se lever à l'appel de son nom. A peine eut elle mit le choixpeau que celui-ci hurla : Serdaigle ! Neville se retrouva à Poufsouffle, apparemment à son grand soulagement (imaginez-le un peu à Serpentard, avec Rogue comme directeur de maison... ou à Serdaigle, à faire des tas d'erreurs et à tout oublier sans cesse alors que ses camarades sont si studieux...). Le nom de Harry Potter retentit enfin dans la salle : tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité, bien qu'ils soient presque tous persuadés qu'ils finiraient à Serdaigle. Lui n'avait aucun doute. Il s'assit tranquillement sur sa chaise et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Heureux de te revoir, Harry. Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dis à notre première rencontre ? !

Comment l'oublier...

Alors tu sais où je vais t'envoyer. D'autant plus que...oui... je vois que cette Maison te corresponds de plus en plus. Je te souhaite bonne chance, même si je sens que tu n'en auras pas vraiment besoin...

SERPENTARD ! »

Un silence stupéfait figea la salle. Harry Potter ? A Serpentard ? Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça ! Les Gryffondors lui lancèrent des regards aussi étonnés que désolés, tandis que les Serpentards croyaient à une blague, carrément incrédules. Lorsque Harry se dirigea vers leur table, ceux d'entre eux qui possédaient un cerveau avaient une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux : ils préparaient déjà un plan diabolique pour le faire souffrir. Seul Drago gardait un air songeur. Quand l' « ex » Gryffondor arriva à leur table, il prit bien soin de s'installer tout, tout au bout, le plus loin possible des verts et argents. La stupéfaction des élèves était telle que Mc Gonagall dut rappeler cinq fois la même personne avant que celle-ci ne réagisse. Ensuite, vient le tour de Dean Thomas, envoyé à Serdaigle, suivit de sa tendre bien-aimée Ginny. Ron par contre fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, l'air totalement mortifié d'être séparé de sa dulcinée, où peut-être bien de voir Harry dans la maison verte et argent. Toutes ces ordures de Serpentards lui vouaient une haine mortelle ! Comment allait-il survivre ? Il observa longuement son ami, qui affichait une mine déterminée, avant de lancer un regard à Hermione qui semblait effondrée. A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils quittaient tous la Grande Salle, Dumbledore les retient tout les trois et les entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs. Arrivés devant la Gargouille, il lança un « Sucre d'Orge ! » tout joyeux, la faisant s'écarter. Ils prirent l'étrange escalier ascenseur, puis arrivé en haut il leur désigna des sièges avant de s'installer devant son bureau.

« Biere-au-beurre ? Un bonbon au citron, peut-être ? proposa t-il.

Non, merci, fit Ron, apparemment troublé par le regard semi-exaspéré semi-meurtrier d'Hermione, ou peut-être seulement trop curieux d'entendre la suite.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait spontanément quelque chose à boire ou à manger !

Hum, bien, j'irais droit au fait. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour la sécurité de Harry et que, au vu des circonstances actuelles, il serait extrêmement dangereux de le faire dormir dans le même dortoir que des Serpentards...

Se tournant vers Harry qui gardait obstinément les yeux posés sur le bureau, il ajouta :

C'est pourquoi je t'ai fais installer une chambre personnelle. Elle est protégée par un sort empêchant toute personne de rentrer si tu ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Une fois à l'intérieur, si tu décide qu'elle doit sortir, elle sera aussitôt éjectée – en douceur bien entendu-. Il y a aussi une salle de bain attenante. C'est une sorte de suite en réalité, et elle est décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard puisque tu es censé t'intégrer à cette Maison.

Merci, professeur, fit Hermione, rassurée.

Beurk, décorée façon Serpentard....murmura Ron avec une moue dégoûtée.

Re-soupir exaspéré de la douce Mione...

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête, toujours sans lever les yeux, avant de demander :

C'est tout ?

Euh, et bien, oui fit le vieux sorcier, un peu gêné. Je pense avoir tout dit. Le professeur Rogue vous attend devant sa salle de cours pour vous emmener dans vos dortoirs, et les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave doivent être devant la Gargouille.

Bien. Au revoir professeur, »dit Harry avant de se lever et de sortir, sans avoir une seule fois croisé le regard de son Directeur.

Un peu dépassé par l'attitude de leur meilleur ami, le couple prit congé de Dumbledore avant de rejoindre leur directeur de Maison respectif. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, Harry avait déjà commencé à descendre l'escalier menant aux cachots. Ils leur crièrent bonne chance, auquel il répondit par un petit signe de main. Il dévala les marches et retrouva bien vite son professeur de potions préféré dans le couloir sombre et glacial du sous-sol. Rogue afficha une mine dégoûté en le voyant arriver, ses yeux emplis de haine.

« Le choixpeau est devenu aussi dingue qu'Albus, murmura Rogue de sa voix froide. Tu n'es absolument pas digne de Serpentard...il te manque de nombreuses qualités.

L'ingéniosité, la détermination, la faculté de parler Fourchelangue, ainsi qu'un certain dédain des règles...si je ne m'abuse ce sont des qualités très appréciées dans la Maison de Salazar. Et je les possède.

Le Grand Harry Potter serait-il en train de revendiquer le fait qu'il pourrait être un Serpentard ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Que diraient tes parents s'ils t'entendaient ? Ou ce cher Sirius Black ? susurra Rogue, persuadé d'avoir touché un point sensible.

Ils ne pourraient rien dire puisqu'ils sont morts. Peut-être se retourneraient-ils dans leur tombe...Quoique, je ne sais même pas si mes parents en ont une, et Sirius se trouve actuellement derrière un voile et non dans un cercueil, repliqua-t-il d'une voix totalement détachée.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de faire totalement taire le professeur de Potion, pourtant connu pour son sens de la répartie. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le mur sombre et humide qui était en réalité l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre?! J'éspère qu'il vous a plu! J'ai réglé le problème des reviews anonymes, alors si jamais il y en a qui, parmi vous, n'avaient pas pu m'envoyer une review au chapitre précédent, vous pouvez le faire à présent... Non?! Personne?! Bon, tant pis lol... Merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewés, à ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui vont me reviewer :p (je suis sûre qu'il y en aura!... non?!)


	3. Songes et découvertes

**Auteur :** Votre humble servante, Lexy-Kun.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le décor appartiennent à J.K Rowling, exception faite de Lena et Shinji (et peut-être d'autres qui se rajouteront au fil de l'histoire… nous verrons bien ) ces deux-là sont à moi, de même que l'intrigue.

**Pairing :** Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy (à venir). En arrière-plan (lol) Hermione Granger / Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley / Dean Thomas… sinon, quelques aventures dont je vous laisse la surprise.

**Rating : **Je mets R pour le moment, parce que possibilité de citron à venir.

**Résumé : **Euh, vous le connaissez déjà, non? Je pense donc que je vais supprimer cette rubrique maintenant.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**ornaluca :** Heureuse que mon chapitre te plaise! Je suis flattée que le seul mot qui te vienne à l'esprit soit "Whaou" !! C'est génial? Vraiment?! -super heureuse- Euh, par contre là ce n'est pas une question de flemme mais de problème internet lol. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu boucler le chapitre tant que je n'avais pas récupéré le net... Je l'ai fini à 1h30 du matin lol! Euh, oui, bon, on s'en fout, désolée :/ Voilà la suite, bizoux.

**zaz :** Elle te plait pas ma fic? Le citron, si je l'écris, sera entre Drago et Harry (of course! lol) et euh... pas nan Harry n'était pas cynique avant, en effet. Quant à ce qui lui est arrivé... La mort de son seul parent restant, de son substitut de père, de l'homme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, un grand nombre de réalisation... Voilà, voilà!

**Mel' Amarian : **Tu as raison, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Ta review m'a fais très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Harry à Serpentard, je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui intrigue tout le monde... La réaction des autres Serpentards est dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui se passe dans la tête du brun... eh bien, on va le découvrir petit à petit. Ca me soulage de savoir que mon prologue a été marquant, que l'on a bien sentit la dualité qui déchire Harry, mais surtout que ma phrase t'ai fait frissonner! Je n'étais pas sûre d'y être parvenue. Oh, et pour ma review pour ta fic Honesty, c'était amplement mérité, tu es très douée. Euh, sinon, en effet l'idée du halo de magie a déjà été utilisée, comme beaucoup de mes idées d'ailleurs, mais j'essaye de l'exploiter autrement. J'espere que la suite te plaira aussi, bizoux!

**Evil-aNGel666 : **Pas grave pour les descriptions, je comprends que mon style peut être pénible à lire. L'important, c'est que le reste te plaise!

**Zed Oras :** Je sais, je sais, je réutilise des sujets souvent déjà exploité... Mais je suis heureuse que tu te sois quand même laissée prendre, de plus facilement... Ca veut dire que je suis douée quand même, non? Lol. Voilà la suite, avec un bon mois d'attente... Désolée, problème d'internet! J'espere que ca te plaira autant.

**Ptite Elfe : **Voui il a de la classe mon Harry :D -toute fière- Je suis super heureuse que tout te plaise dans ma fic! Ca me donne envie de danser partout !!! Voilà la suite, désolée pour le délai d'attente !

**Artoung : **Ca te plait, vraiment? J'ai essayé en effet de faire le plus réaliste possible, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Au début, je voulais répartir deux Maisons en même temps, mais je me suis rendue compte que ca posait problème parce qu'il y en a qui risquerait de se retrouver réparti dans une maison où il n'y a plus personne... Enfin, bref, je suis soulagée d'avoir réussi à rendre cela plutot réaliste. Pour ce qui est de Harry, et bien ce n'est pas une fic drama... Je ne peux pas écrire de truc trop triste, ca me déprime lol. Voilà, j'espere que la suite te plaira!

**BlackNémésis :** Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ne pas m'avoir reviewé plus tôt, je comprends très bien que tu sois débordée et je suis flattée que mon chapitre fasse partie de ceux que tu as sélectionné dans tes "un chapitre par jour". Et je suis très en colère contre ta conscience qui ose dire que je m'en fous de ta vie! Pas du tout, ca m'interesse moi !! Pour ce qui est de la proposition d'amitié... En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela encore. C'était un stratagème, il a été blessé dans son orgueil... mais il n'y a pas que ça! Drago ne nous dit pas tout... ;) Lol, j'adore aussi l'expression "il le haissait corps et âme", comme "il lui appartient corps et âme". Ca donne une certaine profondeur et j'adore ca :D Jsuis contente que la réaction "m'en foutiste" de Harry te plaise! Comme tu l'as deviné,il s'est quelque peu"détaché". Et en effet, ca a été un choc pour Drago! Bien sûr, il ne va pas réagir en l'attaquant de front, mais plutôt en élaborant un plan... Que voilà dans ce chapitre!

Hermione et Ron est le couple incontournable du livre lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ca va arriver dans les prochains tomes! Harry essaye de se montrer un peu enthousiaste devant Miss Weasley parce qu'une Molly normale est déjà très, très collante, mais une Molly inquiète... Elle serait sur son dos 24h/24 ! Et je pense que s'il ose la remettre à sa place, elle manigancerais plein de trucs pour qu'il "se sente mieux". Pour Harry, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il passe une année de plus à se laisser mener par le bout du nez par Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ca me rends dingue moi! Tout le monde en sait plus que lui sur sa vie, et ils s'arrangent toujours pour le pousser à agir comme cela les arrange. Bref, je veux que mon Ryry se révolte!! XD lol

Pour l'attitude de Harry... là encore, son retranchement dans la chambre à une autre raison que l'on découvrira plus tard. Et la raison pour laquelle il a choisi la pièce de Sirius, où il y a Buck... Je dois bien t'avouer que tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que moi! Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison, mais je n'avais même pas réellement pensé aux implications. Ca m'est venu comme ça, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer s'enfermant dans une autre pièce du Manoir. En fait, c'est la seule pièce où il pourrait se sentir à l'aise, puisque c'est aussi la seule où Sirius ne se sentait pas trop mal, puisque tout le reste du Manoir ne lui rappellait que des mauvais souvenirs. C'est un moyen de ne pas l'oublier et de garder un peu de Sirius près de lui, je pense... Enfin, bref, j'ai été stupéfiée par ton analyse et je l'ai trouvé incroyablement juste! Je veux faire psycho moi aussiii XD T'as été à quelle fac? J'veux la même! Lol.

J'ai toujours trouvé le côté "oreilles rougissantes" de Ron trop mignonne, et je n'imagine pas leur couple autrement qu'avec pleins de rougissements de Ron pour des raisons diverses et variés! Oh, je suis heureuse que la remarque de Harry à Trelawney soit bien placée, j'avais peur qu'elle fasse un peu faux. Genre "Pourquoi qu'il dit ca lui?" lol. C'est vrai que Harry et Ron avait décidé de ne jamais, Ô grand jamais reprendre Divination, mais le fait est que Trelawney est dans cette école parce qu'elle est capable de faire des prophéties le concernant LUI, et de la même manière que Dumbledore la garde près de lui pour surveiller ses visions, Harry veut être dans son cours pour être là quand elle reparlera de lui. Voilà!

Mdr! Pour l'idée de Dumbledore, j'ai l'impression qu'il aime le sanguinaire... Lol. Nan, sérieusement, Harry va décortiquer sa motivation dans un futur chapitre. Ca deviendra d'un coup super clair. Tu as deviné juste, Harry à Serpentard et Hermione à Serdaigle. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ailleurs, de toute facon! Et Ron... Personnellement, je vais l'aimer encore un bon moment. Il va être soufflant mon Ron! J'aime quand mes personnages surprennent. En esperant que ca ne fasse pas trop OOC néanmoins :/

J'suis contente que mon idée "Ginny avec Dean" te plaise. Je savais pas trop où les mettre au début. J'avais hésité à un moment de mettre Ron avec Hermione, mais je me suis dit que ca ferait beaucoup trop faux. Je le voyais mieux à Poufsouffle! Il est loyal, pas du genre à user de la ruse (il préfère les confrontations en face!) et il est pas non plus très studieux. J'ai fais le bon choix, ca me rassure!

La chambre individuelle pour Harry, c'est aussi pour éviter que Hermione et Ron ne l'harcèle par des : "Mais vous êtes cinglé? Le laisser dans ce nid de serpents, seul, sans défense!! C'est hors de question!!" etc, etc... (ca, se serait surtout le discours de Ron lol) Et en effet, Ron et Hermione n'auront pas de chambre individuelle... Sinon on risquerait de ne pas trouver souvent Ron dans sa chambre lol! Mais c'est vrai que Dumbledore aime bien favoriser Harry. Voui, Rogue est bien remis à sa place, et Ryry c'est le meilleur! Lol. Par contre, une chose m'intrigue : les sorciers ont-ils une tombe? Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y a pas la moindre allusion à ca dans le livre. On sait que la famille Jedusor possède un cimetierre, mais c'est pour paraître "normal" au moldu. Bref, je vais essayer de reparler un peu de cette particularité qui m'intrigue dans ma fic. Pour le dédain des réglements... Ne me jète pas la pierre! Lol. C'est Dumbledore qui dit ca à Harry lors de sa seconde année, quand il lui a dit que le choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard!

Pour l'intégration ou non intégration de Harry... Là, elle est un petit peu exploitée, mais ce n'est que le tout début. Les moments interessants en ce qui concerne l'intégration de Harry dans sa nouvelle Maison auront lieu au retour des vacances. Voilà! Bizoux, et j'espere que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! (ps : la continuation semble bonne maintenant, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en fait!)

**chris52 : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toute pardonnée! Moi aussi cela m'arrive de ne pas reviewer par manque de temps, alors je comprends très bien. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir! Ma fic a vraiment l'air de te plaire, et je ne demande rien de plus. Rhalàlà, je suis encore toute rouge rien qu'en relisant ce que tu m'as écrit! Merci, merci, merci !!! J'ai mis du temps à poster la suite, mais c'est surtout à cause de problème internet. J'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas trop! Et pour dray et ryry... et bien, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite vraiment, mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura plein de moment entre eux assez mignon, même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble à proprement parler. Bizoux et j'espere ravoir de tes nouvelles dans une autre review :D mais aussi que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**mifibou :** Mon premier chapitre t'avais plu aussi?! Cool :D Je suis contente que mon Harry ne paraisse pas trop déplacé par rapport à ce qu'il est dans les livres de J.K Rowling. C'est aussi un mec comme je les aime lol! Et pas la peine de me remercier pour avoir fermé le clapet de Rogue, ca m'a fait très, très plaisir à moi aussi. Rhalàlà, ca m'étonne pas que Sev' ne t'écoute pas, il est vraiment borné! lol. Bizoux !! A bientot j'espere.

**Lululle : **Là voilà, la suite! Bon, avec un petit mois de délai, j'avoue... Mais j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes internet euh! Pas ma faute! Lol. Je suis contente que la réplique de Harry à Rogue t'ai fait rire! Pour ce qui est de la chambre personnelle... Non mais, à quoi tu penses vile perverse?! Permettre à Drago de rentrer dans la chambre et ensuite les y enfermer tout les deux ne m'a a-bso-lu-ment pas traversé l'esprit! - rho la menteuuuze- la ferme conscience! t'en as pas marre de cafter, dis? Mdr! Bizoux mwa nossi je t'aimeuhhhh XD

**karelle :** Ca me fait super plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait! Par contre, désolée, la suite a mis un temps fou à arriver... Une fois encore, c'est pô ma faute, c'est d'la faute à free! Lol. Voilà, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

**A tout mes reviewers et lecteurs :** Je vous aimeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! XD

_Racontes-moi tes rêves et je te dirais qui tu es…_

II. Songe et découvertes

Harry afficha une mine étonnée entièrement feinte, murmurant doucement : « Quoi ? C'est ça, l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentards ? », bien qu'il la connaisse parfaitement depuis sa seconde année. Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de prononcer le mot de passe « Ruse Serpentarienne » avant d'indiquer rapidement à Harry la porte de sa chambre (première à gauche) et de repartir rapidement vers ses appartements, sans un regard de plus. Le Survivant entra donc seul dans la salle commune des Serpentards, bientôt suivit par Dobby qui lui apportait ses affaires, anormalement silencieux. Peut-être avait-il comprit que l'heure n'était pas aux bavardages, ou peut-être sentait-il que son héros, Mr. Harry Potter, n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait connu. Harry le remercia discrètement, puis sans jeter un seul regard autour de lui s'installa à une table vide, bien décidé à faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune et non dans sa chambre. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint et deux autres types dont il n'avait jamais prit la peine de retenir le nom s'approchèrent de lui, sourire aux lèvres et baguette à la main. Les autres élèves les entouraient, apparemment désireux de voir Harry Potter se faire massacrer.

« Alors, Dumbledore t'as laissé venir ? lança Marcus Flint. Il est complètement taré ! Et ce choixpeau l'est devenu à son tour, à force de le fréquenter…enfin, ce n'est pas nous qui allons nous plaindre ! T'es à notre merci, Saint Potter ! »

Les Serpentards partirent d'un rire mauvais. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort, Harry sorti sa baguette et murmura calmement un « Expelliarmus » sans même les regarder. Tout les élèves présents virent alors leur baguette s'échapper de leur main et retomber hors de leur portée. Incrédules pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ils ne firent aucun geste lorsque le brun prononça « Protecto » et qu'une bulle magique l'enveloppa. Une fois leur surprise passée, les menaces fusèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Un grand nombre de « Lâche ! Viens donc te battre au lieu de te cacher dans ta bulle » se firent entendre. Des insultes ensuite, sur ses amis, sa famille, lui-même…pas une fois il ne réagit, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Bouillant de rage, Marcus Flint tenta de foncer à travers la bulle translucide, sans succès. Potter soupira, il y avait vraiment trop de bruit pour qu'il réussisse à travailler. Il marcha d'un calme olympien jusqu'à sa chambre, toujours entouré par son exceptionnel bouclier magique. Il rouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, pour balancer hors de sa chambre un tableau qui protesta bruyamment sous le traitement rude qu'il lui infligeait, devant les Serpentards stupéfiés pour la seconde fois. Marcus Flint, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Potter s'en sortir aussi facilement, se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre personnelle du Gryffondor et tenta vainement d'en ouvrir la porte. Il tira sur la poignée de toutes ses forces, mais celle-ci refusa obstinément de céder. Etouffant un juron, il utilisa une flopée de sort, sans plus de résultat. Plus frustré que jamais, il se mit à tambouriner violemment sur la porte, avant de lui hurler de sortir se battre au lieu de se cacher comme un lâche. Il tira à nouveau sur la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant tomber sous sa propre force. Les autres Serpentards se regroupèrent devant l'entrée de la chambre tandis qu'il pénétrait doucement dans la pièce. Ils virent ensuite Harry lever un regard ennuyé vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque lasse.

Marcus eut un sourire méprisant et s'approcha de lui à grand pas.

Te casser ta mignonne petite gueule !

Tu m'ennuies, répondit simplement le brun. »

Le Serpentard se sentit soudainement poussé à l'extérieur par une force invisible, sans qu'il ne put rien faire pour la combattre. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, celle-ci se referma brusquement avec un claquement sec, laissant les Serpentards ébahis. Personne ne remarqua l'attitude de Drago Malefoy, qui observait le Gryffondor sans rien faire depuis le début, même pas Crabbe et Goyle (mais leur arrivent-ils de remarquer quoi que ce soit ?) ni Pansy l'amoureuse transie, le peu de réflexion qu'ils avaient étant dirigé vers Potter.

« Je vais dans la salle de bain des Préfets, annonça Malefoy en se levant, cassant ainsi l'immobilisme de ses camarades de classe.

D'une démarche qui se voulait sans doute langoureuse, mais qui ne réussissait qu'à être ridicule, Pansy s'approcha de Drago avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille

Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Sans façon, répliqua-t-il de son habituelle voix glaciale, à laquelle Pansy ne se formalisa pas.

Tu es sûr ? susurra-t-elle avec une petite moue mutine absolument ignoble.

Une autre fois peut-être, dit-il sans y croire une seule seconde.

Ok ! lança-t-elle, apparemment au comble de la joie. »

Avec un frisson de dégoût à l'idée de prendre son bain avec cette cruche à tête de pékinois (ou peut-être de bulldog ? non, plutôt un horrible croisement entre les deux espèces) Drago sorti de la salle, mais prit une direction toute différente de celle qu'il avait annoncé. Il se dirigeait en effet vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toutes aussi désertes que les années précédentes (exception faite bien sûr du fantôme pleurnichard), sans peur aucune d'être attrapé par Rusard, puisqu'il n'était que 20h30 et que le couvre-feu n'était que dans une demi-heure. Arrivés à destination, Drago rentra dans une cabine où il retrouva le chaudron de potion bleu nuit qu'il concoctait depuis maintenant deux semaines à l'insu de tous – exception faite peut-être de Mimi Geignarde, qui s'en fichait éperdument. Le temps était venu de mettre son plan à exécution ! Avec un petit sourire, il remplit une fiole du liquide avant de murmurer successivement « Evanesco » et « Reducto », et de ranger discrètement le chaudron ainsi rétrécit dans sa poche.

De son pas fier et assuré (100 Drago Malefoy) il retourna vers sa salle commune, se hâtant discrètement pour ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement soucieux d'obéir aux règles, seulement, il préférerait éviter de croiser Rusard dans les couloirs et de se récolter une retenue…avec Hagrid…dans la forêt interdite… A cette simple pensée, un frisson le parcourut (chose qu'il n'avouera jamais, même sous la torture !). Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, il dut enjamber les valises faites de ses condisciples de Serpentards. Ils avaient tous préparés leurs affaires pour le Grand Départ en vacances qui aurait lieu demain. Ces gosses de riches devaient être impatients de retrouver leur immense résidence secondaire, dans différentes îles tropicales paradisiaques connues uniquement des sorciers. C'est vrai quoi, jamais ils ne s'abaisseraient à prendre des vacances dans un lieu souillé par la présence de Moldus. Drago en rajoutait sûrement, il devait y avoir sans aucun doute des exceptions parmi les Serpentards, seulement, personne dans cette Maison n'oserait se vanter d'être un « amoureux des moldus » ou un « pauvre ». Ils avaient tous une réputation à tenir : les Serpentards étaient sans cœur, froids et fiers  ce n'était pas un hasard si Drago était devenu leur Prince – et chacun s'appliquait à en être digne. Soupirant, il s'approcha de son lit à baldaquin, le seul de la chambrée dont la table de nuit était encore couverte d'affaires en tout genre. En effet, il n'avait pas fait ses valises, puisqu'il avait l'intention de rester ici durant les vacances de la toussaint, pour pouvoir mener à bien son plan. Cela ne posait aucun problème à sa mère, puisqu'elle ne voyait là qu'un peu plus de liberté ; elle n'avait jamais aimé avoir un enfant dans ses pattes Son père étant à Azkaban grâce au bon soin de Potter, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'y opposer. Conclusion : il avait quartier libre pour occuper son temps comme il le voulait… du moment bien sûr qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse entacher davantage le nom des Malefoy. Finissant de se déshabiller, restant comme à son habitude uniquement vêtu d'un simple caleçon pour dormir, il se glissa dans ses draps et, après avoir tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, sorti de sous son oreiller une petite feuille de papier. Il parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard les informations qu'elle comportait, afin d'être sûr de ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'important :

« _Endodream_

_L'endodream est une potion découverte en 1817 par un Maître de Potions américain, Arthur Dillerson.(1) Elle permet à celui qui la boit de visiter les songes d'une personne choisie, voire d'intervenir dans ceux-ci. Sa préparation requiert patience et maîtrise, et les ingrédients sont difficilement trouvables, toutefois l'efficacité redoutable de cette mixture en vaut les désagréments. En effet, elle permet de contourner les défenses mentales de légilimens hautement qualifiés. Néanmoins, son champs d'action n'est pas très vaste : si l'on peut visiter les songes et y intervenir sans effet retord, pour pouvoir les modifier il faut en subir les effets secondaires. Il est, de plus, difficile de faire passer un message par ce biais puisque le rêveur n'en gardera que des bribes de souvenirs éparses et confus. Toutefois il est prouvé que, chez certains légilimens particulièrement doués, un détail peut leur faire remémorer leur rêve avec plus ou moins de précision, bien que cela reste exceptionnel. »_

S'en suivait la liste des ingrédients qu'il avait pu se procurer en passant commande à une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, exception faite du cheveux de Potter qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser sur sa robe. Ils donnaient ensuite la recette, qu'il avait fort heureusement suivit à la lettre. Puis suivit les informations qui l'intéressaient à ce stade de son plan :

« _Les possibilités d'action de la potion dépendent du nombre de gouttes ingérées._

_Une goutte permet de voir le rêve mais sans que le rêveur ne puisse repérer notre présence, et sans que l'on puisse intervenir. Deux gouttes permettent d'intervenir dans le rêve et d'avoir des sensations aussi réelles que dans la réalité, pour le rêveur comme pour le « visiteur ». Trois gouttes permettent de modifier le rêve, c'est-à-dire changer le décor, les scènes qui se déroulent…. Si, pour les deux premières gouttes, la potion n'engendre aucun effet secondaire, la troisième goutte provoque au réveil des étourdissements, voire des difficultés à revenir à la réalité, des nausées accompagnées de vomissement et des maux de tête pouvant durer de un jour à une semaine._

_L'utilisation fréquente n'est pas dangereuse à partir du moment où l'on ne prend que deux gouttes. Pour trois gouttes, les effets secondaires se font de plus en plus virulents. Boire plus de trois gouttes peut entraîner un coma qu'il faudra soigner à l'aide d'une potion énergisante sous trois heures, après quoi le risque de tomber dans un coma dépassé augmente. »_

Il était déjà évident qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque d'avaler trois gouttes ou plus. Hors de question de se rendre malade ou pire, de mourir. Il ne risquerait jamais sa vie tant qu'il n'aura pas de bonne raison de le faire. Cependant, étant donné son goût prononcé pour la prise de contrôle, il semblait également évident qu'une simple goutte ne lui suffirait pas. Deux, c'était parfait. Pas d'effets secondaires, une possibilité d'action satisfaisante… Que demander de plus ? Sachant qu'il pourrait procurer des sensations extrêmement réelles au brun, il était bien tenté d'en profiter pour le torturer. Seulement, il avait lu quelque part que cela serait prendre le risque que le rêveur, devenant fou, ne l'emprisonne à jamais dans son esprit tourmenté. Très peu pour lui. Il serait donc contraint de se contenter d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible, afin de comprendre enfin ce nouveau Potter. Non pas parce qu'il souhaite se rapprocher de lui, l'aider ou quoique ce soit ! C'était seulement qu'il était très déboussolant de se rendre soudain compte qu'une personne que l'on pouvait cerner sans la moindre difficulté quelque temps auparavant devenait tout un coup un mystère complet. Et puis, il n'arrivait plus à voir ses faiblesses et ne pouvait donc plus les retourner contre lui… C'était très, très frustrant. C'est donc pour toutes ses bonnes raisons que Drago, après s'être allongé confortablement entre ses draps, déposa deux gouttes de liquide bleu nuit au goût de rosée.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry frottait ses yeux après avoir fini un nouveau livre portant sur des sorts d'attaque et de défense prohibés. Tombant de fatigue, il se décida enfin à aller se coucher, presque avec réticence, comme s'il redoutait de dormir. Ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas… Avec fascination et défi mêlés, il observa les serpents qui ornaient le bois de son lit et semblaient presque vivants, il avait réellement l'impression de les voir bouger. Dumbledore s'était vraiment donné du mal pour la décoration de sa chambre ! Un lit à baldaquin fait de bois massif orné, ayant pour rideaux de lourdes tentures vertes et argentées, le portrait d'une jeune femme magnifique… dont il n'avait pas voulu. Essayait-il de l'impressionner ? De rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Avec un soupir, Harry chassa ses pensées qui se faisaient de moins en moins cohérentes avec la fatigue et s'allongea dans son lit. A peine sa tête eut-elle touché son oreiller qu'il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

_Il était plongé dans le noir. L'obscurité qui l'entourait était oppressante, claustrophobique. Il ne distinguait rien autour de lui, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu étroit. Trop étroit. Des coups secs, frappés à la porte. Une voix stridente, désagréable, parlant sur un ton sec et autoritaire. La porte s'ouvrit, la lumière entra enfin et révéla un Harry de cinq ans, avec ses inoubliables cheveux ébouriffés et ces grands yeux verts. Il avait beau être très petit, il manquait tout de même de place dans l'endroit exiguë où il se trouvait. Un placard. Sous un escalier. Devant lui, une femme maigre, sèche, au cou trop long et au visage trop fin. Sûrement la propriétaire de la voix suraiguë. La petite voix de l'Harry enfant s'éleva : _

_« Mes parents… _

_Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, coupa la femme stricte. C'est de là que te viens ta cicatrice. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir._

_Mais… tenta faiblement le garçonnet._

_Il n'y a pas de mais ! » la voix était vibrante de haine, effrayante. La femme semblait soudain immense, écrasant l'enfant sous le poids de son autorité, de sa prestance, de son âge. La présence de la femme s'évanouit petit à petit, ne devenant plus qu'une ombre, disparaissant. Harry avait maintenant onze ans, et une autre voix s'élevait. « Harry, tes parents ont été tués. ». Un cri, soudain : « Nonnn ! Tuez-moi, mais ne touchez pas à mon fils ! Je vous en supplie, pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! ». Un rire cruel, strident. Un éclair de lumière verte aveuglant. Puis des images, des flash. Sirius expliquant qu'il n'avait pas trahit ses parents, lui proposant de venir habiter avec lui, le rassurant, puis sous sa forme de chien, faisant des cabrioles autour de lui pour l'amuser, lui léchant le visage pour lui dire au revoir, courant après le Poudlard Express comme pour retarder les adieux. Sirius, enfin, son sempiternel sourire sur les lèvres, frappé par le sort mortel et tombant comme au ralenti à travers le voile… De la douleur, de la peine, un manque, un sentiment d'injustice, de la haine… Des mots résonnèrent soudain « L'erreur d'un vieil homme » et une colère immense qui semblait ne pas avoir de limite vibra. Cédric mourrant, touché par le Sortilège de Mort. L'image d'une dame obèse, sa voix « Ce petit est un bon à rien. Tu n'y peux rien, quand le sang est mauvais, cela ne peut faire que des tares. Cela vient de la mère… ». Révolte, colère, peine… Une voix éthérée, qui raisonnait lugubrement « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... Et leSeigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seogneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...». Révolte, douleur, peur, une peur immense… Mme Ombrage se tenait devant lui « Tu écriras « Je tuerais le Lord Noir ou mourrais » autant de fois que je le jugerais utile… » Une plume dans la main d'un Harry de dix-sept ans, une plume particulière, longue mince et noire, avec l'extrémité anormalement pointue. Il obéit, il écrit, avec rage, détermination, mais la peur et la révolte subsistait toujours. Les mots qu'il inscrivit sur papier se gravèrent dans sa chair, la mettant à vif, faisant couler le sang. Mais il continuait à écrire, refusait d'abandonner, refusait de se soumettre en se montrant faible. Il se blessait, déchirait sa chair et sa peau, encore et encore. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes mais celles-ci restaient férocement contenues. « Regardez, il a une cicatrice sur le front ! C'est Celui-Qui-A-Survécut ! ». Des centaines de regards qui se posaient soudainement sur Harry, brillant d'une lueur avide effrayante. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose de lui. Les regards se firent tour à tour admiratifs, envieux, méfiants, haineux. La prophétie résonna de nouveau, de même que la voix de Dumbledore, de la dame obèse, de la femme sèche. Leurs visages tournèrent autour de Harry, l'encerclèrent. Les flashs, rapides et violents de Sirius, tour à tour riant, puis mourrant… Le Gryffondor tomba à genoux et ses yeux émeraudes s'agrandir avec détresse, regardant partout autour de lui, cherchant peut-être de l'aide, du réconfort. Et puis… ce rire cruel, de nouveau, et la voix suppliante… Le désespoir marqua soudain le visage du brun, un désespoir si grand, si poignant, tellement douloureux… Drago se précipita vers Harry, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, et s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, le berça tendrement dans ses bras, comme il imaginait qu'une mère devait faire avec son enfant. Il sentit le jeune homme empoigner son tee-shirt, enfouir son visage contre son torse. Un sentiment de soulagement, de réconfort et de chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu l'envahit alors. Obscurément, il sentit que ce sentiment appartenait plus au brun blotti entre ses bras qu'à lui. Il sourit, le sentiment de soulagement s'intensifia, cette fois pleinement partagé. Doucement, il prit son menton et releva son visage vers lui, et au moment ou il rencontra son regard… Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi bouleversant que ses deux grands yeux émeraudes, brillant encore de larmes contenues mais surtout de ce qui semblait être… de la reconnaissance. Leur visages se rapprochèrent lentement, et sa main glissa tout naturellement de son menton à sa joue, si douce. « Merci » murmura doucement Harry, son souffle chaud glissant sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha un peu plus alors, posant sur sa joue un baiser si tendre qu'il dépassait l'imagination. Ce simple contact était si doux, si chaud… Drago ferma ses paupières, sentant son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il était si bien… Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de Harry à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. Ses joues étaient délicieusement rougies, de même que sa bouche, invitation au baiser… Doucement, il se rapprocha de lui, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une sensation de chaleur envahit tout son corps à ce simple toucher. Du bout de la langue, il caressa tendrement la lèvre de Harry, goûtant sa saveur si aphrodisiaque… Et lorsqu'il sentit sa langue chaude toucher la sienne, une sorte de courant électrique envahit son corps, et il ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Sa main alla s'enfouir dans ses mèches brunes, et il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes, intensifiant leur baiser. Harry répondit passionnément, et il posa son autre main dans le creux de ses reins pour rapprocher leur corps._

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, réveillant Drago en sursaut. Oh, non… pas maintenant ! Foutu réveil ! Le Serpentard en cria presque de frustration. D'ailleurs, en parlant de frustration… il souleva les couvertures, jetant un coup d'œil dessous. En effet, il n'était pas le seul à s'être « réveillé ». Salazar, comment pouvait-il être dans un tel état juste pour un baiser ? La réalité lui revint soudain comme une gifle en pleine figure, et il réalisa qu'il avait embrassé Harry Potter. Et qu'il avait aimé ça

**A suivre....**

(1) en fait, on s'en fout un peu de son identité... Lol. C'est juste pour dire que c'est une découverte américaine et que c'est pourquoi la potion se nomme "endo_dream_" au lieu d'avoir un nom complétement latin. Voilà!

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis un peu sceptique quant au baiser, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut... Alors, s'il vous plait, donnez moi votre avis, positif ou non!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici. J'espere avoir l'occasion de vous lire dans une review! Bizoux à ceux qui veulent (bah oui, je tiens à violer la joue de personne moi lol)

ps : excusez moi pour l'absence de tiret de dialogue, mais ffnet refuse de les afficher. J'espere que cela reste quand même assez lisible :/


End file.
